universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Steven Star/Pokemon Marathon - Diamond, Pearl and Platinum
Ladies and gentleman, it’s time for go double-screen! :3 The first fully 3D Pokémon games at another 3 years old, Diamond and Pearl show up under the Nintendo DS. Generation IV exists as a milestone and a technological stepping stone in the Pokémon universe with the added manner, new evolution with the old gens, and…wi-fi! Plot The game is set under the amazing land of Sinnoh, with Twinleaf Town as your player character is Lucas (Male) or Dawn (Female), being your hometown, as well as your rival, Barry. After a voice of Sinnoh Newscast, you heads to Barry's house, where the best idea for him is to heads to Lake Verity with you in favor of searching for Legendary Pokémon. Once arriving, they notice Professor Rowan and his assistant Dawn/Lucas) discussing the professor's work and his search for something in the lake. The pair notice the player and hurry off, leaving behind a briefcase. Once checking the the briefcase, two wild Starly attack. You and Barry open the briefcase, holding three Pokémon (Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup). Choose one of the starter and start the wild Starly. (Thou again, Barry’s starter pokemon is the Pokémon that has a type advantage over your. Again, what a dick.) After the battle, you and Barry return to Twinleaf Town, where your mother gives you a pair of Running Shoes before heading to Sandgem Town. Arriving in Sandgem Town, Professor Rowan, the region professor gives the player the Pokémon chosen at the lake and a Pokédex. The player then sets off to explore Sinnoh and defeat Gym Leaders in order to advance further in the plot, challenge the Elite Four, and become the Champion of Sinnoh. Oddly, Platinum have a different beginning than before. You meet Rowen before you and Barry try to reach Sandgem Town without pokemon, so he allow you two the starter pokemon. Lake Verity was used for Cyrus’s arrive, leader of Team Galactic. Did I mention that you been fighting Team Galactic during your journey? :3 SPOILED Same classic of beating gym leader for the 8 gym badges. All of them do they job well, thou expect some head turner like the gimmick (Gardenia and Fantina) or the pokemon choose. (Candice and Volkner). Don’t worry, Platinum update the Gym Leaders with improved those problem. Barry himself is honestly the best way of making a rival who nice to you. He alway hyperactive and impatient, but alway has a way of training hard when facing you. He even grow character development after a crushing loss with Jupiter, becoming more mature. Honestly, Barry is a well-made rival and easily the strongest in Platinum, more so than Gary (Who still a butt. :3) Team Galactic is one of those special villainous teams, as the leader, Cyrus’s goal is to recreation of the entire Pokémon universe with the Creation Legendary. This mostly done a few plan, mainly capturing the Legendary Lake Trio (Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf) in order of forming the Red Chains.. Trust me, Team Galactic both amazing in two way, the grunts are funny and comedy joy, but they still trust themselves under Cyrus and the commanders (Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn). After the three kidnapped and even hijack lakes, the ultimately showdown begin Spear Pillar on Mt. Coronet, where Cyrus and the other summon Diagla (Diamond)/Palkia (Pearl). The final showdown with Team Galactic is based. Beat Jupiter and Mars with Barry help, beat Cyrus, and tame Diagla/Palkia by defeated their…or capture their. (Trust me, we get into the problem later. :l) Several events change from Diamond and Pearl to Platinum, Charon who professor and Commander of Team Galactic and our classic police officer, codename Looker. There also how they improved Team Galactic's plans to re-create the world have changed slightly. As in Team Galactic Grunts and Commander just doing their bad things in favor more resources in order to reach their goal instead of random shit because they bad people.The same affect happen under Spear Pillar, with Cyrus now using Diagla and Palkia under the Red Chain. However, once those two arrive, Giratina, the legardary creation of antimatter, then phases into the world in front of Cyrus and take him into the Distortion World. (Diagla and Pakira are both post-game pokemon, by the way.) You must then follow enter the Distortion World in order to navigate the area with the help of Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, and (“more spoiler”) Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, by beating Cyrus and taming/captune Giratina. You and Cynthia leave, but Cyrus stay in order of creating a new world without spirit…deep, man. Cyrus is one cruel motherfucker is. At for the rest of Team Galactic, at least in Platinum *Again* Post-Game, they arrive in Stark Mountain under the command of Charon, seeking destructive power of the volcano to extort money from the people of Sinnoh. You and Buck must handle those fucker. Mars and Jupiter quit Team Galactic because Charon does not share the same ideals as ex-boss Cyrus. Ultimately, Charon and his two accompanying grunts are apprehended by Looker and two policemen. As for Saturn, who got beaten from you earlier, is contemplating what the hell is Team Galactic going after Cyrus's disappeared, never aware of what happen of Cyrus's plan. Ah, a "extremism is never the solution”. I wonder what happen to him, he was kinda cool. Anyway, Like alway, after gaining 8 badges. You gain onward Victory Road and face the Elite Four (thou head out, played Platinum for a better team-up on the Elite Fours (Looking at you, Flint the “Fire” type.). Ultimately, like I say before, Cynthia is the champion of Sinnoh, now having a mix-up team of Pokemon than a Type Cover one like Lance, Steven, and Wallace. Post-game Postgame is normal as alway. Beating the Elite Four, allow you to further activities to pursue. Diamond and Pearl allow you to gain Pokemon and Legendary are allow under the National and you are enter the island that hold the Fight, Survival, and Resort Areas and the perfection of battle skills in the Battle Tower. Platinum improved the post-game ever more, with the Battle Frontier returning on the Fight Areas, the new Battleground from Survival Area which you rematch past Gym Leaders and Tag Battle partners from throughout the game, (Cheryl from Eterna Forest, Mira from Wayward Cave, Riley from Iron Island, Marley from Victory Road (Post-Game), and Buck from Shark Mountain) and finally, a Villa for Resort Area. Whoa, no matter Platinum is awesome. OwO Gameplay/New Features You wanna know how Gen 4 complete change the battle system. Generation IV builds on the features introduced in Generation III. The advancements introduced in Generation IV include is the biggest one. The Physical Special Split. As I say before, type of the move determined physical/specialness. It’s one of those botch that basically make Shadow Ball physical and Crunch special because of they’re type. Diamond and Pearl fix the issues, making Moves are now designated physical or special based on the move itself, rather than its type. This is to boost Pokemon that mostly force of Attack or Special Attack, but can’t use their types one. For prove so, you can’t really use a Dark Type move on a Physical Attacking on a Dark Type Pokemon. New evolutionary of past pokemon were abound in this generation (thou a hinted, Platinum have those allow on the main adventure while Diamond and Pearl have they post-game.) Pokémon are now able to be traded and battled over the Internet through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection..well…before the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection was shut move. Same with Gen 5. The Underground is added once having a Explorer Kit, where you mine some item around and created a Secret Base. Real-Time system and Day/Night System from Gen 2 return under the same function of the past game, thou it’s mostly added by what time you put on your DS. Since then, the series follow the Real-Time system with the fact that there no problem with battery life. Man, the future really improved these game. They also the added detail onto these played, display differences in appearance based on their gender, running inside all buildings, three-dimensional rendering, newer form, especially in Platinum like Giratina, Rotom and Shaymin. Oh yeah, now fully capitalized, so NO RANDOM CAPS LOCK LIKE THIS! But don’t expect any downside with the game. There still more issues in this shit. The mainly issues is that the gameplay is SLOOO- Like, pretty slow, like Brawl speed. The Speed of the Pokemon Games really downgrading when compeer to the other games. :l You know how slow the game are when I have to speed it up under a rom. The main problem with the legendary pokemon now is how overkilled it is. You thought catching Legendary of the past few generations. How about catching The God of Time (Dialga), or the God of Space (Palkia), or what fans like to say, The Pokemon who based Hades (Giratina). And do I even have to mention how you can even catch Arceus. Don’t worry, I’m not going to whine about how he told Mew title as God, I know a different with "Ancestor" or “Creator”, but it’s still overkilled that you can catch God. Some evolution would be annoyed with how many different ways to evolves more. (I looking at you, Porygon-Z) And again, it’s suck that the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection so the older game can’t be used. Then again, the GTS in here and the later games. It's highly annoying to use for a few reasons. (And in, those fucker to ask for one-of-a-kind Legendary Pokemon for normal ones.) Also, minor nitpick, but In why in these hame have too many Gyarados trainers. I recently played through the game, and I got exhausted by all the Gyarados. But for all with these added detail really show how Gen 4 step it up, the downside don’t wonder with Platinum and later generation. It’s one of those games and the Johto remake where I mention later. For fuck sake, the anime is amazing compeer to the other anime series. Oh yeah, I guess I would gave into pokemon anime again. IT’S AMAZING! I know it’s shocking to see me talking about a series where May no longer with Ash and Brock, but while Advance were love for nostalgia amazing, Diamond and Pearl really impress me in a number of way. While the filler moment is bad, everything else improved it, with the develop characters of the trainers and pokemons, the rivaling of Ash and Paul, and the saga of the creation saga of the 3 movies and a Gen 5 pokemon arriving in the last movie, Zoroark and Zorak. It’s one of those series that really prove that the Pokemon anime is more than the original. Infact….Kamina!!!! Kamina: Sup. Faglord, I’m a goat! My father, do my the honor! Steven: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGRgpJ9Y-38 A RANDOM OPINION TIME HAPPEN! Kamina: You know what annoyed me? Misty Fan. Every Anime Genwunner of the Pokemon Fanbase alway believe that Misty was the best PokeGal who tag along Ash and Brock and every other bitch after her are bad characters. Steven: Ugh! That’s card again! Is that stuff keep happening? @-@ Kamina: Judging by how people are not meh with Ash and Serena being destiny, yeah! Steven: Listen, I going to say it, Misty was just meh. I don’t know, I never really enjoy her as well as the rest. She never did anything for the most part. Most of the time she stood off to the side while Ash got all the focus (With a few exceptions of course). I don’t know, there something more with May and Dawn joining Ash with the involved in contest, and even more with Serena with Pokemon Showcase. Those characters actually do something and I feel like they add something to the anime. And it's nice to see Ash not always hog the spotlight﻿. It’s probably a reason why I never enjoy Iris, because she’s almost like Misty with Dragon Type. :l Kamina: You know, How many genwunners does it take to change a light bulb? 151. 1 to actually change it and 150 to complain that the new light bulbs look like shit.﻿ I can’t stand those who worship Misty and And loathe Serena, and the Unova series. Those people annoy me so much, all they ever complain about is the voice acting.﻿ Steven: Don't let your nostalgia blind you. In fact, Why do people act like the PokeGals make the series? The world and its lore, as showcased by its inhabitant pokemon. I seriously don’t like how Pokemon Anime can too much hate yet series lie One Piece and Naruto give a free pass of the same problems. I can’t even stand Jacob reason because it’s basically dumb shit (Oh Ash never age and Team Rocket still chase over Pikachu equal bad. Boo fucking Hoo.) Kamina: Diamond and Pearl really shown how badass Pokemon really is. Not talking shippers, Dawn really a good partner for Ash. She has a character. Dawn learned from Ash, and Ash learned from Dawn. Dawn had something to do from the beginning and wasn't just randomly hanging around for the first arc. The freaking anime-only MOVES and combos, like the countershield and Ice Aqua Jet. They really have a connection with each other and help improved each other. Ash for his Gym Battles and Dawn for her Contest. Ash even trade his Aipom from the Advanced Generation with Dawn’s Buizel due to both pokemon different interest (Buizel want to force on battle while Aipom started to contest.) Steven: They also how Ash actually lost gym battles occasionally, then learned from the defeat, instead of just blasting through every gym. (Thou the first gym leader with Rowan is…meh. I mean Pikachu getting knock out due to Onix’s Screech.) Kamina: Now I’m not saying that they would do each other, fuck no. I don’t care is Dawn bang Kenny or Ash bang…I don’t know, Bonnie? Both of them are too young for dating. Steven: Shippers don’t make a series, bro. Shipping in a cancer, like look at poor old Elijah Eubank. Same with Misty and other go with PokeGals. Kamina: And don’t think we white knighting DP Anime or Dawn fan, I got a few problem as well. I’m one of those guys who think Dawn is oversexualised. Brock was kinda getting the Misty treatment, if it’s no wonder why he left in Black and White came in. The fillers really show to be too fucking awful, it’s hunt to even watch. Some episode may repeat, like the whole “ASH DIDN’T WANT TO EVLOVE PIKACHU, WAH!" The thing that ultimately killed Diamond and Pearl is the Pokemon League. I admin, it’s fun to see many battle with Ash Pokemon, especially his old ones, especially his final battle Paul. However, Ash did lose the Sinnoh Pokemon League, not because he was beaten with skill, but because some asshole that was using legendary Pokemon. That's just insulting.﻿ Steven: Don’t remind us. -_- Kamina: The point of this opinion is that the Pokemon Anime Series can be still good no matter what. Like the PPG one, we don’t have anymore drama around here. Steven: Yea. Beside, remember that the show is based on the game series, the one I’m now reviewing. Kamina: Yeah. Anyway, I’m done! Any comment about we doing this because of “Special” person, may I remind that Watson also like Dawn. So yeah. Night. Heartgold and Soulsilver Before I ended this review, might as well head into the remake of Gold and Soulsilver. These remakes is something you can't go wrong. A standalone game it doesn't change the formula in place since Generation II, as with the added mechanics of Yellow, making All 493 Pokémon follow you along during your journey and interact with say Pokemon. That’s a nice touch to add. The biggest change being how the new series of events precede encountering the game mascots in both versions (Capturing Ho-oh in Heartgold and later Lugia in the post-game. Same in Soulsliver.), and thus it is mandatory for the player to engage in battle with the game mascot in order to continue with the game and proceed to the Pokémon League. The five Kimono Girls from the Dance Theater in Ecruteak City now have a significant role in the game, and help you summon Ho-Oh/Lugia on the Bell Tower/Whirl Island. The plot maybe the same, with the added new tasks are put in to complete that are now required to progress the story forward. Legendary Pokémon from other regions can be caught in the games from different region, few via everts. They even a few bits and piece of Crystal with Suicine and Eusine. Added amazing stuff like Pokéathlon, Battle Frontier, and Fighting Dojo are you got yourself amazing remade. And the best way to play Gold and Silver since remember, this is a DS game, meaning no more battery life bullshit! Yeah!!! You can imagine how awesome Gen 4 is Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Heartgold, Soulsilver, the Anime, and all of Mystery Dungeon and Pokemon Rangers game, oh my god! Poke-mania is running wild over here! Truly a games series you wanna play, mate. Now, maybe it’s time to hit the controversy of the Pokemon Series. I may not see this Next Generation Black and White anymore, the other however… God, save me. Category:Blog posts